Klaroline 5 season
by originalBS
Summary: Caroline after breaking up with Tyler arrives at the invitation of Klaus to New Orleans. However, their first meeting is far from her imagination ...
1. Chapter 1

_**English is not my first language. I sorry if I translated something badly . Thank you for understanding.**_

Caroline did not know what now has to do with herself. The idea of coming to New Orleans after she received a parcel with an open first-class ticket, it seemed fantastic. But when she got there she was not so sure.  
Breakup with Tyler, it was not easy for her, even though they both agreed that they share only a friendship and decided to part ways in harmony not blaming the other person. Although Caroline knew that Tyler divine the increasingly stronger feelings for Klaus, he never said a word about it. After their breakup he back to Canada, where he lived during the "banishment" and last day he confessed that he met a beautiful girl - a werewolf, at which forgets all the bad happenings in Mystic Falls.  
- However, the end-relationship with Tyler, is a breeze compared to the confrontation with Klaus - Caroline thought, and smiled slightly at the memory of hybrid. Of course she knew that Klaus would not hurt her, but she was afraid to meet him for one simple reason. Klaus read her like an open book. It simultaneously fascinated and frightened her. He knew her better than her friends. He was the only one who knew that she would not want cure. Only he knew the reality of small town did not satisfy her. Yes, Klaus knew her best.  
When Caroline came out of the airport and catch a taxi she heard someone calling her:  
- Miss Caroline Forbes? - Asked the black-haired man with brown eyes and stocky build  
- Yes - Caroline replied shyly and began to wonder how he knows who she is, she not told anyone that she come here. Neither Elena nor Stefan or even Klaus. After all, it was a surprise and an opportunity to think about what she will say him.  
- Mr. Mikaelson sent me to you. He's sorry that he could not greet you personally, but He promise to make up for this minor inconvenience  
- Oh, thank you - oh yeah I forgot that you cannot be surprised by anything the hybrid - blonde thought. – When he deigns to appear I will tell him that he disable remote tracking. Do I have a chip hidden under the skin? I mean, he could not locate my cell phone because it switched it off. Unless he told to follow me! No, this option is by far the worst! But all in all most likely. That would explain that the parcel arrived with a ticket for the next day after the departure of Tyler. God, what a fool I was!  
In consideration escaped her throat clear black-haired. - Can we move on? - Asked hesitantly.  
- Of course - said Caroline and mentally added - I have the talk with Mr. Mikaelson.  
Road passed pleasantly for Caroline. Klaus, as usual, was right. New Orleans seemed magical and full of charm. When they reached the place, Caroline saw the villa, which resembled house Klaus in Mystic Falls. However, at first glance, it was clear that there is much greater. The chauffeur took the luggage and headed for the main door. When he opened Caroline froze.  
Blonde stood in the middle of the room, which was bigger than her entire house and began to rub her eyes in amazement. Crystal chandelier hanging high ceiling reflected the sun's rays, making on the white walls a real rainbow. When she finally broke away from his eyes, saw the stairs both right and left side of the room, which led to the second floor, and all were made of marble. Under the stairs there were large glazed doors that lead onto the terrace and as Caroline suspected to the garden.  
- Hi-stranger's voice broke his reverie Caroline  
- Good morning, and Klaus is in the house?  
- Would not it be me here if he was here and I will not be when he comes back - she said a stranger  
- I'm sorry, but I do not understand  
- If Klaus was there and knew what I was going I would have been dead  
- I do not know who you are, but I would not do anything against Klaus. If he wants you dead as well, you may find that you're dead  
The stranger smiled and said:  
- I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sophie. Haley told me that you tried to kill him several times, and yet you're still alive  
- Haley? How do you know Haley?  
- It does not matter. You should rather ask what I want from you?  
- And what can you want from me?  
- Caroline, according to Haley are the only person who cares for Klaus. He does not care for her despite the fact that he slept with her ...  
- What? - Interrupted Caroline-That's impossible! - Cried with tears in his eyes  
- He does not care for the child who will have her ...  
- A baby?  
- But he cares about you and only you can give a child protection  
- What are you talking about?  
- Hello Caroline - said a voice behind her back  
- Haley? What does it all mean? Is that true? You're pregnant with Klaus?  
- Yes, but not for much longer ...  
- What does it mean?  
- The witches wanted to convince Klaus that started a fight with Marcel for power and for this purpose wanted to use me and the baby, but Klaus is not ... interested in the child, and I want to be born.  
- What's that got to do with me? - Asked Caroline  
- It's easy Klaus is interested in you, so I made a deal with hags  
- The witches - nudged Sophie  
- It does not matter - said Haley  
- But what I got to do?  
Haley smiled and said:  
- Remember the trick with the bodies of Klaus?  
- When he arrived to Mystic Falls first he use Alaric's body...You want you and me swapped bodies! - cried Caroline  
- Not really, I think Klaus would kill for it regardless of whether I would be in your body, or your, I'd rather not risk it. I came up with a better idea.  
- What is it?  
- In short, after Tyler called to tell me and he said you broke up I sent you a ticket. It cost a little, but if you were to believe it since Klaus had to invest in first class. And as for the same arrangement between me and Sophie lies in the fact that ...  
- The movement of a child into your body - said Sophie  
- What? You probably lost your mind! This cannot succeed! Vampires cannot have children!  
- To become pregnant and maintain it are two very different things. However, this child would be a werewolf so you might need Klaus blood to survive pregnancy, but from what Haley says it will not be a problem for Klaus - added Sophie  
Before Caroline could react someone injected her with a large dose of vervain, which resulted in complete paralysis. She knew what was happening but could not move. She saw how they put her on the floor next to Haley. Sophie began to celebrate a spell, and Caroline just felt a lot of pain. Her eyes flooded with tears, because the only way to relieve. Vampire closed her eyes, the pain not only passed but started increasing. Caroline probably writhe and scream if she could, but she still could not move. At the end, because of the pain not to abolition, helplessness and the lack of power she drained from the darkness ...  
- Caroline? What happened? What are you doing here? - Heard a voice from the depths of Klaus  
- Klaus?  
- Yes it's me love, what happened?  
- You will be the father?  
- How do you know?  
- Is it true?  
- Yes Haley's carrying my child ...  
- Not anymore - said Caroline and she fell asleep in his arms ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_ EmmieAnne234 - _**Thanks again for your help. I owe you

_Thank you also everyone who follow and comment on my story  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter_

Caroline woke up the sun on her face. Still, she did not open her eyes.  
- It was only a dream - blonde thought and feeling of relief spilled all over her body. But it was impossible. She could not carry Klaus child. Focusing on the mind she opened her eyes.  
- Welcome back darling  
- Oh shit, so it was not the dream? - Caroline was not sure if she asks herself whether Klaus  
- Tell me what happened. When I entered the house I saw you lying on the floor, unconscious. I tried to wake you, but you didn't react. When you finally open the eyes, you ask ...-Klaus could not utter more words. Caroline looked into his eyes and said, so quietly that only a vampire could hear her words.  
- I asked if it was true that Hayley's carrying your child?  
Klaus nodded his head affirmatively but because he still was not able to say anything. Caroline's eyes flooded with tears. She wanted to scream, but her mouth drew only a whisper:

- Of all the women you had to choose exactly Haley? Why do you hate me? I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me!  
- Caroline, I ... - Klaus took a deep breath and began to speak further - It happened before we became friends. It was just a one-time thing. I was drunk and resentful because you ...  
- So it's my fault anyway! - Caroline shouted a sentence with all the power he had - What have I done to you as if you decided to sleep with my worst enemy?  
- I told you that I showed forgiveness, kindness, mercy just because of you, and you were standing on the porch and did not even move. I knew what I did and so you never give me a chance, a few days later Hayley called and...  
- Spare me the details

- Forgive me if I could only assume that whenever you give me a chance even though I never would have slept with her.  
Caroline stared at the face Klaus for a moment, unable to look away from his eyes. She got out of them that he was telling the truth. All in all Klaus never lied to her. He always told her how he feeling with complete honesty. It is true that he didn't explicitly say that he is in love with her, but he didn't deny it when she confessed on her deathbed that she knew it.  
- Is now when the baby is gone, you will be able to forgive me? Not today or next year, but on century? Please tell me there's a chance that we might ...  
Caroline interrupted Klaus before he could finish. She did not want to listen, but she knew what lay at the end of this sentence.  
- Who told you that your child is gone?  
- You - Klaus replied without hesitation - when I confirmed that Haley's carrying my child, you said "not anymore". Honestly I was relieved when you said that. I knew that this thing ever comes out and destroy what is between us. But Elijah said that the child will help us to rebuild our family. I did not know how, quickly right from the start we fight for, and Rebekah did not want to have anything in common. Well, good that we haven't the problem.  
- Problem! - exclaimed Caroline - A child is a problem for you! I'm sorry to say this, but the problem is not solved just moved! - Caroline added, covering her eyes with her hands, so that Klaus could not see her tears.

- Caroline what does it mean? - Klaus asked hesitantly. When she did not answer just sobbed on, he moved to the vampire motion of the chair, which he held so far on the bed where Caroline sat leaning against the headboard. Klaus began to stroke her hair, and when that failed he held her tightly to his chest. - Honey, please tell me what happened. You know that I will not allow anyone to hurt you.  
The proximity of his body, his scent, to Caroline was like a balm for troubled souls. After a moment, still in his arms, looking into his eyes she said softly:  
- The child is still alive. It's just that now ... - Caroline paused, not knowing how to tell him. Klaus gently took her face in his hands.  
- Finish Please, just now ...

Looking him straight in the eyes, the blonde finally dared to utter the words, and so far she could not believe it.  
- It is in me.  
Caroline could not read anything on Klaus's face. He sat without changing his position. After a few minutes, when he still hadn't moved Caroline did not know what to do.  
- Klaus, are you okay? - Asked the blonde  
At the sound of her voice, Klaus escaped from his reverie and blinked.  
- YOU'RE asking me if I'm okay? - Caroline was not able to interpret the tone of his voice. She could feel it had both a hint of sarcasm and pain. Conflicting emotions should be accompanied by a pregnant woman and not the future dads. DADDY, Klaus is someone's dad! Up to now Caroline did not seem to realize it. When she finally realized it, she began to laugh loudly. It was a mix of hysterical and genuine laughter. Klaus looked at her anxiously.

- Caroline ...-he began hesitantly - That was a joke right? Because it's impossible. Vampires cannot have children ...  
- Vampires cannot get pregnant, but maintaining it is another matter, or so says Sophie - Caroline said when she stopped laughing  
- Sophie?  
- Witch who did some hocus-pocus  
- Sophie was HERE?!  
- You have 1000 years, I thought that you are intelligent - said Caroline, voice full of sarcasm -of course I was here. Together her and Hayley stated that it would be best for the child and for both of them if they did this little hocus-pocus  
- Haley knows what happened here?  
- You did not sleep last night? Do you think the child may be removed from the body of a woman and put them into the body of another, and the first one does not know?  
- If you want to know that I have not slept for three days because it took so much time to access each other. I did not know how to help you. For the first time in my life I was completely helpless. - Caroline looked at him in amazement - And when it comes to Haley after all she wanted this child, she always dreamed of gold to have a family ...  
- Yes, but you did not want. A witch gave her an ultimatum the child will survive only if you dethrone some Marcel. So to give the child security, she told the witches about me. She said that just putting a child in my womb will force you to work.  
- Clever - said Klaus and then quietly said - I always said that love is a vampire's greatest weakness.

Klaus smiled at the memory of his own words. This is what Elijah said, when he told his brother his feelings.  
- So what now? – Asked Caroline hesitantly  
Klaus looked at her with affection. He would do anything at all for her. The witches were right.  
- There is only one way to resolve the situation - said Klaus his voice full of confidence  
- Enlighten me  
- We need to find a witch who removes this thing from you  
- THING! You call your child a thing!  
- The witches have told you that I'm not interested in this THING. I just want you to be safe. And I am sure that you forget that this child is a werewolf.  
Caroline had not thought about it until now. Werewolf. Werewolf venom means death for a vampire. Klaus as if reading her thoughts he said quietly.  
- Venom is now spreading around inside your body.  
- That's what Sophie was talking about - Caroline said, his voice quieter than a whisper

- About what? - Asked Klaus  
- She said I would need your blood.  
- Of course, darling, just feed you my blood and then look for a witch, which will remove...

- No! - Caroline screamed and touched her belly. Something moved in the middle of gently - it's moving!  
- Caroline it does not matter. It kills you from the inside. I will not let anything happen to you. Caroline did not listen to what Klaus said to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her womb.  
- Do you feel it?  
Klaus was about to say something, but suddenly felt movement under his arm. Tears began to run down her cheeks.  
- We can't kill him!  
- Caroline you can't ...  
- Sophie said that if you fed me his blood throughout the pregnancy ...  
- Do you want have this baby?!  
- Klaus, I will never again have the opportunity to live this experience ...  
- No!  
- But ...  
- I said no. You do not know what might happen. You are not aware of the danger!  
- So let's find out what might happen. Ask Sophie.  
- Sophie! As soon as I see her ... you can be sure her death will be slow and painful!  
- Klaus, please!  
- What's going on here? - Elijah asked, stepping confidently into the room  
- Klaus wants to kill my baby! - Cried Caroline  
- Your child?! - asked both Klaus and Elijah and looking at Caroline. Not getting any answers Elijah turned to his brother  
- Niklaus, answer me! What's going on?! ...


End file.
